


Warszawa

by PartofWorld



Series: Tomek Wilmowski oneshots [1]
Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Angst, Michał deserved better, Other, Step-Brothers, Warszawa, locus horridus, miasto, mrok
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Pominięta scena z pierwszego tomu sagi, jeszcze nim "przyjaciel ojca" dotarł do mieszkania państwa Karskich, by odebrać od nich Tomka.Są miejsca, których się nie lubi.Są ludzie, którzy kojarzą się z danymi miejscami.Są miasta, które okrywa mrok...
Series: Tomek Wilmowski oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044081
Kudos: 1





	Warszawa

Równomierny stukot metalu o metal niósł się dudniącym echem wszędzie wokoło. Pociąg gnał przez rolnicze pola w kierunku wielkiego miasta.  
Stał przy oknie. Chciał zobaczyć Warszawę jeszcze nim do niej wjadą. Na stacji będzie za późno, by myśleć. Tam trzeba będzie już tylko działać. Dotrzeć jak najszybciej do celu, mówić jak najprościej, jak najlepsze wrażenie wywrzeć, jak najszybciej i jak najpłynniej wszystko załatwić.  
Myśleć mógł teraz, oparty o uchylone okno, wsłuchany w jednostajny łoskot pociągu na torach. Zamknął oczy, choć pola wokoło mogły szczycić się mianem malowniczych.  
Nie chciał ich widzieć. Nie chciał nic widzieć. Chciałby tylko móc przestać myśleć…

\- Błagam cię, po prostu pomyśl racjonalnie!!  
\- Od kiedy używamy tego słowa jako synonimu egoizmu? – głos był szorstki i obcy, zdystansowany do niego jak do wroga.  
\- To nie egoizm lecz zdrowy rozsądek!  
\- Od kiedy więc myślisz zdroworozsądkowo? Od wczoraj?  
Tak cholernie bezradny się czuł. Jak małe dziecko kłócące się ze ścianą, jakby przed nim stał posąg człowieka, a nie sam człowiek.  
Nic nie dałby krzyk, prośba… groźba, szantaż, cokolwiek…  
Stał przed nim człowiek oschły, uparty i pewny swego. A on mimo to spróbował raz jeszcze.  
\- Michał… proszę cię, przemyśl to.  
\- Przemyślałem.  
\- Nie przemyślałeś… działasz emocjonalnie. Nie rób tak. zastanów się, weź po uwagę inne opcje i…  
\- Coś się nagle taki mądry zrobił…? – głos urwał na chwilę, wręcz jadowicie dodał – Czy ja cię w ogóle spytałem o radę?  
\- Michał… błagam, to nie ma sensu!  
\- Co nie ma sensu? – warknął nagle ze złością – Walka? To nie ma dla ciebie sensu? To co ma sens?!  
\- Uratowanie po pierwsze rodziny… a nie kraju, który nawet nie istnieje – próbował to zrozumieć, naprawdę próbował. Ale dla niego nie miało to sensu.  
Michał uśmiechnął się gorzko, powoli skinął głową.  
\- I właśnie dlatego nie dojdziemy do porozumienia.  
\- Ja wiem, że to dla ciebie ważne…  
\- NIC nie wiesz.  
\- …ale są rzeczy ważniejsze niż bunty.  
\- Na przykład? No? Co jest ważniejsze od tylu set ludzi, którym zabrano wolność? Od tylu ofiar? Od nas?! Co jest ważniejsze, hm?!  
\- Rodzina.  
\- Rodzina… - prychnął Michał przez zęby, wyraźnie rozbawiony tak tkliwym i dennym argumentem.  
\- Tak, Michale, twoja rodzina… którą możesz ocalić, w przeciwieństwie od tych setek ludzi. Bo tych ludzi nie ocalisz. Nie wygrasz tej wojny… to nie ma sensu, po prostu. Proszę zrozum mnie, ta sprawa jest przegrana. Ocal tych, którzy są ci bliscy i którzy ciebie potrzebują.  
\- Ocalę ich. Ich i wszystkich, którzy chcą wolności.  
\- Michał, proszę cię…  
\- O co ci tak naprawdę chodzi?! No przecież TY mnie chyba nie potrzebujesz! - Michał rozłożył ręce wymownie.  
\- A do diabła ze mną, mówię o TWOJEJ rodzinie!  
\- Od nich się lepiej odczep… ja o nich zadbam, gwarantuję. Martw się lepiej o siebie, Janie – Michał zawiesił głos, powoli dokończył, sucho i głucho - I cieszę się, że choć w jednym się zgadzamy… do diabła z tobą.

Gdy wychodził z domu brata, Warszawa kwitła bzami. Cudnie ciepła wiosna wisiała nad głowami wszystkich ludzi. Tylko nad jego głową wisiał mrok.

Pociągiem zarzuciło na zakręcie przed miastem. Ocknął się z rozmyślań, gdy uderzył głową o okno.  
Zniknął bez i wiosenna Warszawa sprzed lat.  
Stał w dusznym, zatłoczonym wagonie, oparty o okno i powoli nabrał gorącego, tak bardzo zatęchłego powietrza w płuca.  
Z kamienną miną patrzył, jak pola ustępują miejsca miastu.  
Namacał w kieszeni karteczkę z adresem państwa Karskich. Nie mógł tego zapomnieć… nie byłby w stanie, ale nie ufał sobie na tyle, wiedząc, że miasto na pewno otoczy go swym mrokiem.  
Ostatni wdech przed zatrzymaniem się pociągu na stacji.  
Motłoch rzucił się do drzwi, ludzie się przepychali, mijali, rozmawiali, wyładowywali bagaże. Ciemne mundury żandarmów odcinały się w potoku podróżnych.  
Smuga chwilę patrzył na to z okna wagonu, nim wysiadł. Patrzył na ludzi, na budynki, na ulice i bezchmurne niebo nad miastem. 

Tak bardzo nienawidził Warszawy.


End file.
